


HP_restored

by OneMoreFic



Category: Rayman (Video Games), Rayman 1 - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreFic/pseuds/OneMoreFic
Summary: Rayman tests out unconventional methods of pacifying the local villain. Human AU





	HP_restored

Mr. Dark headed to bed with a sigh.

The day turned out to be extremely tiring with Rayman coming here, of all the places, wanting to prove Polokus knows what and the Magician searching for him, scared and angry to find the boy in his lair. 

How did it and up with Dark apologising for what he had done to him, he has no idea. 

It was awkward. It was painfully awkward. He literally wanted to punch himself in the face but his hand was busy holding the cup of tea he made for them both. His old friend ended up sitting with him at the table, listening to his horribly-out-of-character confession. 

Eventually he left, giving him an unsure look, but it was still better than being disgusted with him.  
Rayman forced him to leave, saying that he'll be alright. 

As soon as what was left of the door closed behind him, he felt the mattress dip under the extra weight and Rayman casually plopping partially next to, partially on him.  
There was soon a pair of arms around himself and he was glad that he was so tried, otherwise he would have thought that he is being strangled and would react accordingly. 

But it was only an annoying boy clinging to him. 

"What do you think you're doing?" He managed to ask after the initial shock.  
"I'm helping you, you sad touch-starved jerk," Rayman answered, position shifting a bit and making Dark exhale with the pressure put on his chest.  
"...it's extremely awkward," he said, and for a moment imagined throwing boy out of the bed and on the floor.  
But this vision suddenly felt _horrible_.  
"It's awkward," the boy agreed, "but the end justifies the means". 

There was a moment of silence. 

But after a moment Dark noticed how his heart is painfully hammering in his chest and how his breathing got heavy with the additional weight on top of him. He wondered, he prayed for Rayman not to notice this.  
He probably did, as the magician himself could feel the boy breathe in and out, his heart heavy with the burdens that came with being the hero of the Glade and the surprisingly not repulsive warmth of his body. 

If this was a fight, he definitely wasn't going to win it, he thought to himself. 

Mr. Dark forced himself to relax and soon his body reactions stopped being this obvious. Very tentatively he put his arm around the boy's middle, but to his surprise Rayman didn't flinch at all. On the contrary, he snuggled to him even more, putting his head somewhere in between his neck and his pillow. He could swear that even with his eyes closed he could literally see the boy beam at him. 

The magician deflated completely at this and decided to carefully wrap his other hand around the hero's body. 

It only took a moment for him to realize that he has completely surrendered. 

"You have weird methods of fighting evil, boy," he said calmly after a while.  
"I'm not fighting you, silly," Rayman laughed quietly.  
"Yeah, sure," he murmured. 

He was going to continue to banter with him, but soon he noticed the boy was fast asleep. Eventually he gave up again, this time surrending to the calm wave of sleepyness that slowly came over him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was not beta-read, sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
